Airi Yuu
Airi Yuu is an OC who currently attends Akademi High School. Personality Airi is serious and quiet, preferring isolation and solitude over crowds. She likes to help others, but doesn't do it too actively. Strangers wouldn't see why anyone needs this lone wolf's help, but they should know better. Airi has incredible strength and skill, both of which come from innate talent and training. Additionally, Airi always maintains a stoic mask to hide her true emotions, great for keeping secrets. It is second-nature to her as she is naturally a secretive and cautious person. Airi is prudent and prefers to know the situation before stepping in, not wanting to make anything worse. She doesn't hate anyone in particular, but she is very cynical of humans in general. Airi expects the worst out of most people and can come off as a more than a bit negative. Despite this potential pessimism, if she ever makes a promise to someone she will do her best to pull through, no matter how dark the odds may seem. Airi puts promises at a high priority and honors her words to others out of morals and respect. Airi is very polite and it's rare to see her step over someone's boundaries, especially those of her elders. She is modest and thinks nothing of it. Airi distances herself from all others and often adventures around town and through the wilderness just so that she can have an excuse be away from people she already knows. For her adventures she is usually properly prepared before going anywhere new. When exploring she is patient and enjoys the ride for what it is: a short escape from her regular life and into another. Background Ryou Yuu owned several businesses and was incredibly wealthy, a factor that contributed into his engagement to Masame Higoshi and eventually the birth of Airi Yuu. After a while it seemed that Masame felt unfulfilled with her life and her choices, wanting to shape her life with her own hands rather than always be there for others. Masame walked out on her family, choosing to steal from the rich as a living from then on. Airi felt guilty, thinking that this was all her fault that her mother left but Ryou assured her that this was not the case. Her mother had her own issues, almost entirely unrelated to her daughter. He still consider Masame family (despite everything) and kept her new identity a secret. Airi decided that her mother must've been a bad person if she would leave her own daughter at such a young age. Airi was angry that she spent time worrying and feeling guilty over the woman. Airi decided to get out of the house a lot more often to find something new to get her mind off her problems. She had her father buy her a private forest area to play in during her free time and used it to escape her old house, which was filled with memories of her mother. When the forest grew boring for her she turned to traveling, making another excuse to leave the house more often. Ryou's father made sure she was safe and strangely didn't ask her to come back home too often. Airi ended up avoiding her problems more and more, but she saw nothing wrong with the way her life was going now. She went through high school without a care, because through her experiences with the world she is getting somewhere, she just doesn't know where yet. Relationships Barakou Koizumi Airi and Barakou both recognize each other as people who regularly go to the school swimming pool. Barakou sometimes makes a bit of conversation with Airi when they see each other. Airi invites Barakou over to her private swimming pool so that the two can race without anyone in the way or simply have fun. When in the Sports Club Barakou prefers to be on Airi's team because reasons. Chikako Shinju Chikako tries to bribe Airi into doing her dirty work, to which Airi declines. Chikako suggests that the two should team up and take over the world, but Airi has no interest in world domination. Even so, Airi enjoys Chikako's cheerfulness and the two hang out in Airi's private forest to have fun. The two will occasionally travel to different countries together. Erisa Ikuko Erisa and Airi met once when Erisa was giving out free octopus dogs. Airi complimented her cooking, trying to be friendly to the girl. However, Erisa was too shy to be pleased as she is intimidated by Airi (moreso than the other seniors). Erisa once thought that Airi was a delinquent, but that thought has passed and she now believes that the girl is scary, but nice. Airi notices Erisa's uneasy behavior around her and tries to make conversation with the blonde, hoping to lessen her fear. Fano Nanoko Fano and Airi are fellow classmates and best friends. Airi used to doubt whether or not Fano was actually as kind as she seems, but the few years they have been together has only whittled those thoughts away. They are similar in many ways, and when napping they tend to sleep on each other's shoulders. Fano is usually the one making the most conversation of the two while Airi listens. They can sometimes be found studying together for class. Airi heard about the break-in at Fano's house when she was younger, and wonders whether or not her mother was the criminal. Airi notes that this might not be the case, as her mother probably would've taken something, but maybe Masame didn't because Fano was a girl who reminded her of Airi. Himari Kita Airi may occasionally spar in the Martial Arts Club with the other members, including Himari Kita. Airi makes an effort to talk to Himari when there's an awkward silence, but other than that she doesn't say much. Himari respects Airi's skill, but hates that the girl is so quiet. Himari doesn't know much else about Airi other than what little she learns in the Martial Arts Club, so she doesn't have many positive or negative opinions about the girl. Himari doesn't understand why her senior wanders around so much, but is sure it's for a good reason. Homura Matsuo Airi may sleep in the library during breaks, so Homura wakes Airi up so that she isn't late for something such as class. Homura chats with Airi to learn about the world for when she tries to realistically writes novels, as Airi has had much more experience in life than her. Homura and Airi consider each other to be friends, even if they don't hang out much. Masame Yuu Airi loves her mother, yet also feels some resentment to her after she left. Every time Airi hears about a break-in in the houses of the rich, she wonders if the culprit was Masame. Masame knew how the wealthy organized their homes and guards, as she had been one of them once. When Airi hears about other scandals (a husband cheating on his wife with a lowly hooker) she has to wonder whether or not her mother would do that too, and whether she knew her mother at all. Masame once told her daughter to never be the hero. Minori Etsuko Minori and Airi are friends. Minori likes to play video games with Airi, only because Airi is one of the few people she knows who is worse than her at gaming. Airi smells something fishy, but doesn't really care about it either way and is happy to be gaming with her. Minori praises the fact that Airi essentially gave up on her mother, but dislikes when she starts to get sensitive about it. Minori does not empathize or sympathize with her feelings. Rie Nobuko The two tend to see each other at school often, and have concluded that they must share similar interests. Airi praises Rie's curiosity, and the two are often found asking themselves identical questions about situations. Airi doubts Rie's intentions often, but Rie insists that she is honest and true. Sometimes Rie angers Airi for complaining about her mother, as Airi hasn't seen hers in years. The topic is usually avoided, but it can pop up at the least expected moments. Rie Ueda Airi has realized that Rie is a terrible person, so whenever Rie tries to chat and schmooze Airi doesn't buy it. Airi sees through Rie's mask, having experienced similarly dangerous people over the years. Rie thinks that Airi just doesn't want to talk to her, but she is a bit wary as Airi can be especially frosty to her. Airi expects the worst out of Rie, but can't prove anything and is tempted to frame the girl for something just to get her in jail. Riva Veron Riva is a friend Airi made in France. Airi has a faithful butler for translating between languages, as does Riva. They share similar beliefs and values. The two like to exchange stories about their home countries and the other places they've been to. Airi comes to Riva's swimming competitions and Riva consoles Airi whenever the girl feels down. Rowan Linwood Airi knows of Rowan as the buffoon who still plays tag in high school. Rowan knows of Airi as the sleepyhead in the library. Rowan once tried to play a trick on Airi while he thought she was sleeping, but as Rowan was spraying the whip cream in Airi's open hand she suddenly smacked him in the face. Rowan wonders if that girl just wants to watch the world burn. Ryou Yuu The two love each other her as most fathers and daughters would, but they aren't seen doing much family bonding. Some parts of Airi's life are a mystery to Ryou and vice versa. Ryou is ready to talk to Airi about her mother, but Airi doesn't go to him for help. Sachiko Nagahimistu They don't know each other well, and usually see each other when with mutual friends. Sachiko doesn't let Airi borrow her books in case Airi naps on them and drools on the pages. Even though they are but mere acquaintances, Airi likes to listen intently to what Sachiko says she has to do that day, in case Sachiko forgets and Airi must remind her. Airi once thought that her forgetfulness was an act, but has since dropped the idea. Interests Hobbies *Airi likes to take naps and could do so for hours. *Airi loves fishing and hosts competitions every once in a while. *Swimming every now and then is a must for her. Airi spent part of her childhood swimming in rivers and oceans, so she isn't half bad at it. *Airi takes a special interest in traveling and has made a few friends from other countries. *Archery is one of her many talents, and she trains often. *She practices ikebana, an art of which is important to her. *Reading feels like a boring task to her rather than an actual enjoyable hobby. Food *Her favorite kind of sushi is otoro sushi followed by edomae sushi. Drinks *Pocari Sweat is one of her all-time most loved beverages. *She is fond of Calpis Water and Calpis Soda. Etc *She prefers to hang around the incinerator, the library, the back edges of the school, the rooftop, meadows, the streets, gardens, the maze, the rooftop, the Martial Arts Club, the Sports Club, the Archery Club, and the Gardening Club. *Airi is fairly lax when it comes to clothes and if she could, she would probably walk everywhere around in a nice t-shirt and jeans. Speech She prefers not to talk much and uses gestures instead to convey her thoughts. When she does speak she tends to use short sentences to get her point across. Trivia *She attends Classroom 3-2. *Airi was very short when she was younger, so she became excellent at climbing to make up for her temporary lack of height. Her skill remains to this day, even after her growth spurts. *Party Animal Bookworm Workhorse Cuddly Bear Gallery AiriDrawingFinalized(PossiblyOnlyForNow).png Airi_Yuu_DeviantArt.png|Credit to King Kaji for Airi's portrait. Categoría:OCs Categoría:Females Categoría:Students Categoría:3rd Years Categoría:Classroom 3-2 Categoría:Workhorse Categoría:Heterosexual Characters Categoría:Capricorn Sign Categoría:Heroic Categoría:Sports Club Categoría:Gardening Club